Rose's Turn
by darkestboy
Summary: The Doctor and Rose see Christmas in a different light when the latter gets to decide on the adventure. Set between The Long Game and Father's Day.


**Name: **Rose's Turn  
**Characters:** 9th Doctor, Rose Tyler.  
**Synopsis: **The Doctor and Rose see Christmas in a different light when the latter gets to decide on the adventure. Set between _The Long Game_ and _Father's Day_.

"Your turn, Rose," the Doctor smiled as he gave her a guide book. After all, he was a man of his world. "You choose."

"Are you serious?" Rose Tyler looked at the Doctor with surprise. "Because I have to admit, I was just joking. I didn't actually think you'd go through with it."

"Well, we did end on a holiday spaceship that was about to implode on itself," the Doctor said in a matter of fact tone. "And what was it you said before we landed there?"

"If we get in trouble in less than an hour, I get to pick the next place we go to," Rose reminded him. "I must've jinxed us, didn't I?"

"We'll soon find out," the Doctor smiled at her knowingly. "Now you get to decide where we go."

"Okay, then," Rose smirked at the Doctor, shutting the guide book. It was one that detailed information to at least one hundred of the most relaxing places in the universe. "You asked for it then."

"Come on then, Rose Tyler," the Doctor returned the smirk with one a bit more confident than her own. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Christmas quite a bit, not sure why though," Rose replied but the Doctor noticed that she wasn't really looking at him. It was as if she was trying to concentrate on something else. She looked deep in thought.

_Show me the Christmas before I was born and my father was killed. No, don't think that. He probably can't or shouldn't. Think of something else. Anything else._

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, waving his hand in front of her face to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"You were saying about Christmas?" the Doctor looked at her with a little suspicion. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just trying to make sure I don't choose somewhere too dangerous, that's all," Rose said a little too brightly. "Or dangerous full stop. Not always a guarantee, is it?"

"Not always, no."

"Still," Rose looked at the guide once again, picked a random page and then showed the Doctor exactly where she wanted to go. "How about here?"

"The Eye of Orion?" the Doctor smiled with approval. "An excellent choice. You're gonna love this place. Especially during the Winter Solstice. Well, Christmas to you humans."

"Let's go then," Rose smiled, before deciding to add. "And if we -,"

"- Get in trouble in less than hour, _even I will be surprised_," the Doctor finished for her. "This is the one place in the universe where even trouble can't reach. I'll know you'll have jinxed us then, Rose."

"Oh, ha-ha," Rose chided him softly as she watched the Doctor set the co-ordinates, before realising something. "I think I'll find something warmer to wear."

The Doctor didn't really pay her any notice as he was busily humming something under his breath that Rose couldn't understand but had a sneaking suspicion was a Christmas tune of some sorts. She wondered if it were one that he heard as a child on his own world but pushed the thought aside and picked out a nice winter coat, before heading back into the control room where the Doctor had announced that they had landed.

"This place, it's beautiful," Rose Tyler stepped outside to what looked like a winter wonderland before her.

The ground was covered in snow, some of it was still falling softly from the sky - a sky which Rose noticed was alive with colours blue, green, purple and tiny bits of red, orange, pink and yellow. She held her hand out, letting the falling snow slip between her fingers, smiling in childlike wonder, before noticing that the Doctor had slipped back into the TARDIS and stepped out wearing a black set of furry earmuffs and a black scarf wrapped around his mouth and neck covering him as well as a pair of gloves. Rose couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What's so funny," the Doctor muffled underneath the scarf, not realising that Rose could barely hear him.

"You look ridiculous," Rose grinned, pulling the scarf down a bit from his mouth.

"Oi, I've made an effort here," the Doctor countered, folding his arms. "And it's rather nippy at this time of year."

"Wear a warmer coat then," Rose laughed as she found herself also folding her arms. Beautiful as this place was, it was freezing. "So do you take all your friends here then at Christmas?"

"Only the ones that ask," the Doctor smiled as the two of them looked up at the sky rather than each other. "What do you think?"

"I think I could stay here," Rose said softly. "It's so relaxing. It's freezing but it's definitely relaxing. Thanks, Doctor."

"What for?"

"Bringing me here I guess," Rose smiled as she looked at him. "Sometimes I thought I'd never get out of London, never mind see other worlds and parts of space and time. I'm grateful."

"You're very welcome, Rose Tyler," the Doctor smiled at her. "But you forgot one thing."

"And that is?" Rose asked, not realising that the Doctor had rolled up a perfectly formed snowball in his hand. When she looked at what he was holding, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you are so going down."

"You'll have to catch me first," the Doctor smirked and with that, two friends on the Eye Of Orion embarked on a snowball fight that would last for many a while yet. In that time, the memory of what Rose really wanted to ask the Doctor was still there but she decided that it would be a request she'd ask another time.

- The End -


End file.
